


Swallow

by IvyMarquis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Cum Swallowing, F/M, being called a good girl by gabriel YES PLEASE, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyMarquis/pseuds/IvyMarquis
Summary: So long as you were holding that bit of cloth in your hand Gabriel had full rein to do whatever he wanted with you.





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr (ivymarquis); Can we please have Gabe throat fucking his gf??!??? I due for this. Your NSFW writing is on point

“On your knees.”

The command was gruff and clearly expecting an immediate response.

As for you? Well, you couldn't drop to the floor fast enough. Immediately going to work on his belt buckle and pants, you only undid his clothing enough to pull his cock out of the fabric. He stopped you from being able to put your mouth on him with a sharp grip on your hair.

“Grab it.”

Not taking your eyes off of him, one hand left his thigh in favor of groping at the ground next to you. At the feel of the silk handkerchief you picked up the piece of fabric, holding it in your hand.

The rules were simple. As safewords, or any other verbal cue, would be useless in this next bout of play, the pair of you had another way of indicating if you needed him to stop; So long as you were holding that bit of cloth in your hand Gabriel had full rein to do whatever he wanted with you.

It's only once he can see for himself that you have it in your grasp that he pulls you towards his crotch. Immediately you're reaching for him with your mouth, lapping at his shaft.  
“Eager slut today, aren't we, amorcita?”

The hand in your hair tightened, the other grasping his cock. Your enthusiasm, while endearing, was not needed today. “Don't worry, amor, I'll give you what you want.”  
Without much more warning or preamble, he guided the head of his cock past your lips and down your throat. Giving you a brief moment to subtly adjust yourself underneath him to take him comfortably, that was the only reprieve you were given before he pulled your face to his groin. Your gag reflex was stifled by the angle you were holding yourself at (and practice. Lots of practice). Moaning around his cock as your nose was pressed into his pubic hair, he held you there just long enough for your air supply to run low before pulling you back down his cock.

There was a certain sense of euphoria that washed over you when the Blackwatch commander used you like this. Your only concern in the world was to relax your throat, concentrate on breathing through your nose and hold that handkerchief. His fist in your hair kept you somewhat grounded and focused, aware of the rapid strokes as he used your mouth like a fuck doll. The noises escaping your throat were lewd things, your saliva spilling from the corners of your mouth and, given enough time, dripping down to splatter on your chest.

Soon your spit wasn't the only thing dripping from the corner of your mouth, Gabriel withdrawing until only the tip of his cock was past your lips. Chest heaving as you tried to catch your breath, he stroked himself to completion while you held yourself still like a good girl.

His cum painted your mouth, settling on your tongue. Fighting back the reaction to swallow you held your mouth open as he withdrew from you, showing you were waiting. 

“Swallow.”

You did. The fist holding your hair released, the same fingers stroking the top of your head gently. 

“Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? Check out my tumblr and maybe request a thing c:


End file.
